The Love Bug
by justanotherboringbandwhore
Summary: When the team gets sick who will help them?
1. Chapter 1

**When the team gets sick who is there to make them feel better?**

* * *

**Zan**

Dan woke up feeling really sick, he ran to the bathroom; (luckily for him it was only next door) he threw up and then wiped his mouth. He looked in the mirror, he looked as white as a sheet. He ran downstairs, his Mum and Dad were at work so he grabbed a glass of water. He looked at the time, 11:45 he was supposed to meet Zoe in 10 minutes. He was too ill so he decided to phone her and let her know.

"Zo?" He whispered.

"Dan? Are you alright?" She asked sounding really concerned.

"Um no not really, im sick" He whispered.

"I'll be there now" Zoe replied.

"But you'll get sick" Dan whispered.

"No i won't" She hung up.

Dan sighed and suddenly felt really ill again, he sprinted up the stairs and into the toilet where he threw up again.

* * *

**Frella**

Stella had been working all night and the whole of yesterday since so many agents were off with the sickness bug, she was feeling slightly queasy but she kept going because she convinced herself it was just tiredness. She had finally gotten time to have a little rest when there was a knock on her door, she stormed up to it and pulled the door open. "What?" She yelled not bothering to look who it was, it was Frank.

"Well i wanted to see if you were ok" He shrugged. He infuriated Stella at the minute, after The Final Endgame they hadn't even talked about getting back together so neither of them knew where they stood. But she stood aside and let him in because he was only being nice.

He sat down in the chair opposite hers, "Have you thrown up?" He asked, "Its only, you look a bit pale"

"Just tired" She whispered, suddenly feeling more queasy than before.

"Do you feel sick?" He asked, getting up and stepping closer to her before kneeling down beside her and putting a hand on her head to check her temperature, "You feel cold" He felt her arms, "Stella you're freezing".

"Im fine Frank" she sighed, feeling really annoyed but she knew he was only caring.

"Let me give you a lift home" He suggested, Stella nodded.

* * *

**Toneisha**

Aneisha woke up first and rolled over to see Tom snuggled into the pillow, they'd been a couple for a week and they'd had a sleepover the night before. Tom woke up and ran to the bathroom, Aneisha knew something was wrong since Tom hated running and he'd never do it by choice.

She got up and ran after him, "Tom?" He was throwing up. She rubbed his back gently and got him a glass of water.  
"Better?" She asked him.  
"Mmmh" He mumbled, he was freezing.

"Come on" She whispered gently and helped him up.  
She got him back into bed before phoning Zoe.

"Zoe, Tom's sick" She said.

"Dan too, i was just about to call Frank" Zoe replied.

"Okay, how is he?" Neish asked.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed should i continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**When the team gets sick who is there to make them feel better?**

* * *

**Zan**

Zoe opened the door with her key, "Dan" She said, he heard a noise from upstairs and went up.  
"Zo, i feel horrible" He whispered.  
"I never had to deal with this before Dan" Zoe replied.  
"Maybe we should call the others?" Dan queried.

Zoe phoned Frank and Aneisha, Frank told them to go to HQ so they could all relax in HQ and possibly work on some paperwork, well the ones who weren't sick.

* * *

**Frella**

Stella got out of the car without saying thank you and ran up the stairs into her house, leaving the front door open hoping Frank would follow her but again not wanting him to. He did follow her because he knew something was wrong. He kicked his shoes off and shut the door, "Stella?" He called. He walked up the stairs to the bathroom because he guessed she'd be throwing up and he was right.

"Stella" He tried the door but it was locked, "Come on Stella, open the door" He whispered gently.  
"No" She yelled back before throwing up again.  
"Please?" He said.  
Reluctantly Stella opened the door.  
"You done?" He asked. Stella just nodded in reply, "Come on".  
"Frank GO!" She ordered, "Or you'll get sick too".  
"Im not worried about that, come on, i'll make you a hot water bottle" He said and went down stairs to get her water and a hot water bottle.  
When he came back upstairs she was in pyjamas and in bed with the telly on.

She patted the bed next to her and he sat down, she pulled him closer and he wrapped his arms around her, he didnt know what this meant for them but he was hoping it would be good.

* * *

**Toneisha**

Aneisha and Tom were sat on the sofa and Tom was running off to puke every 5 minutes. When she got a call from Zoe telling them to meet her at HQ. Her and Tom had to get a taxi considering Tom couldnt walk but the cabbie was a bit nervous considering Tom kept throwing up, luckily he didn't until they got into HQ, they were the first ones there so they sat at the table and waited for the others.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! By the way Tom and Aneisha are the only ones together at the beginning! And there will be a lot of Frella also does anyone wanna see my Frella edit because i might put it as the photo for the story? For the next chapter there won't be subsections it will be them all together!  
**


End file.
